Nowadays, .beta.-adrenoceptor blocking agents are in widespread use in therapy as medicinal agents for the most prevalent cardiovascular diseases such as arterial hypertension, heart ischemia, as well as for the treatment of arrhythmias.
However, despite quite a wide nomenclature of .beta.-adrenoceptor blocking compounds which are in use in medical practice, the search for novel .beta.-adrenoceptor blocking agents is still an actual problem. This is concerned with the fact that the majority of .beta.-adrenoceptor blocking compounds has some disadvantages (their short-term efficacy, inhibiting effect on heart function, ability of giving rise to a number of side-effects of the central nervous system and the like). Of particular interest is the search for novel biologically active compounds having both .beta.- and .alpha.-adrenolytic activities because the presence of .alpha.-adrenoblocking properties may favor the enhancement of their activity as hypotensive agents and the reduction of some disorders such as peripheral blood circulation failures (Raynaud's disease, Charcot's syndrome) which are associated with the indirect vasoconstrictive effect of .beta.-adrenoceptor blocking compounds.
Known in the art is .beta.-adrenoceptor blocking drug, namely propranolol used for prevention and treatment of heart ischemia, angina pectoris of effort, supraventricular arrhythmia, glaucoma and other cardiogenic or non-cardiogenic diseases. /Kay H. B., Angina pectoris, After nitrates and beta-blockers, what next?, Medical Progress, November , 1981 , 47-54; Mc Devitt D. G., Adrenoceptor blocking drugs: clinical pharmacology and therapeutic use, Drugs, 1979, 17, 267-288) .
Propranolol, however, is not suitable for arresting acute hypertensive crisis and has a low efficacy in heavy cases of hypertension, as well as in variable and labile angina pectoris and ominous ventricular arrhythmia. Propranolol may complicate the course of vasospastic cases of angina pectoris due to its indirect coronarocon-strictive effect.
Also known in the art is a medicinal agent, namely labetalol, specified by .beta.- and .alpha.-adrenoceptor blocking properties. /Louis W. J. , Mc. Neil J. J., Drummer O. H., Pharmacology of Combined .alpha.-, .beta.-blockade, Drugs, 1984, 28, suppl. 2,17-33/.
Labetalol, however, is only in use as antihypertensive agent and is not intended for application in heart ischemia, arrhythmias or glaucoma.
A pharmaceutical preparation of the invention with an antihypertensive, antianginal, antiarrhythmic and antiglaucomic effect is novel and it has not been described in literature.